Eligiendo un destino
by cci-bella
Summary: Bella, tiene que elegir entre su amor de verdad o su mejor amigo, también esta Victoria como no merodeando por ahí. Bella junto a Alice, Rose, Angela, Jessica y Jasper, tocan en un concierto para celerar la graduación. Se parece mucho a la saga.


Hola!

Espero que os guste la historia, no podía hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada despues de como dejó Edward a Bella y eso que soy de su team, pero bueno... En esta trama, la historia como lo quedríais decir tiene muchos líos amor y pasa casi al finl de luna nueva, cuando Edward se sincera con ella. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la Historia en mía. Besos! cci-bella

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: La verdad**

**Bella Pov**

Ayer, acabamos de venir de Italia. Edward me estaba confesando, porque me dejó aquella tarde en el bosque. No podía permitirme recordar ese recuerdo porque ahora sentía que el agujero de mi pecho se estaba abriendo y eso me dejó aturdida. Puse mi mano automáticamente encima del pecho. Todo fue una gran mentira para protegerme. Edward retrocedió unos centrímetros para examinar mi rostro.

-¿Acaso ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Quizá te he echo demasiado daño? ¿És porquè has cambiado, como yo te pedí que hicieras? Eso sería...bastante justo. No protestaré contra tu decisión. Así que no intentes no herir mis sentimientos, por favor; sólo dime ahora si todavía puedes quererme o no, después de todo lo que te he echo. ¿Puedes?- murmuró.

Suspiré.

-Edward yo te quiero mucho, muchíssimo, pero no creo que sea una buena idea ser pareja ahora. Tal vez si me dejas tiempo,quizás sí...- Alzé los ojos para ver su rostro y vi que estaba descompuesto, triste, aunque intentaba no aparentarlo. Pero era incapaz e hacerlo. Volví la vista a bajo y proseguí- No quiero que te marchés a ningún sitio lo único que quiero por ahora es ser tu amiga. Lo siento mucho, muchíssimo más de lo que tú piensas, pero no puedo hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, aún no estoy bién después de aquel día en el que me dijiste adiós, aun que se que me quieres, lo sé. Pero no puedo.

- Lo siento yo Bella. como ya te he prometido no protestaré contra tu decisión. Tampoco me iré de tu lado como tu me has pedido. Si no te hubiera dicho que no te quería tal vez tu y yo estaríamos juntos ahora... Te dejé sola ante el peligro, pero aparecieron Laurent, Victoria, los lobos...

Le cambié de tema, no quería verlo así.

- Aunque te prefiero a tí que no a tú visión que veía.

Se quedó patidifuso. En Edward era extremadamente raro dejarle boquiabierto.

- Visión?

-En pocas palabras te resultará algo patético.

- Tengo tiempo de sobras.

- ¿A ver recuerdas que le dije a Alice que hacía salto de acantilado?

- Sí- murmuró.

- Pues aparte de eso también monté con motos.

- ¿Motos? Bella eres un imán para el peligro- susurró con la voz seria y con la cabeza gacha mirandome tristemente.

- Una parte de mi subconsciente sabía que tu me querías- dije maravillada- Entonces cada vez que yo hacía algo estúpido o chiflado; te veía cómo...cómo si tu intentaras protegerme.

- Tú... arriesgabas la vida... para verme?- murmuró sorprendido.

-Sí.

Edward no dijo nada. Y lo único que dijo fué:

-Viene Charlie.

Edward se escondió y yo me senté encima de la cama, haún con mi brazo apretado en el pecho. Sentí las fuertes pisadas de Charlie subedo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de sopetón y se quedó sorprendido al verme sentada.

- No sabía que estuvieras despierta.

- No hace mucho me he despertado. Lo siento, papà.

- Estos últimos tres días he estado ocupado con el funeral de Harry. Vuelvo y me dice Jacob que te has ido pitando con Alice Cullen. No sabía donde estabas. No dejaste ni un número de telefono, ni me telefoneaste. Y tampoco sabía cuando ivas a volver, sí es que ivas a volver. ¿Te has parado a pensar como estaba?- Inspiró y se detuvo para ver mi rostro esperando a que dijera algo, pero como no lo hize prosiguió- Donde has estado, jovencita?.

Me lo pensé durante varios segundos, ants de decirle que estaba con un grupo de vampiros que nos querían matar a todos.

- En Los Angeles.

- Y se puede saber que hacías en Los Angeles?.

- Hubo un problema con Edward. Rosalie le contó que intentaba suicidarme al hacer salto del acantilado. Y Alice y yo nos fuímos a verle.

Me callé de golpe. Charlie se quedó helado al oírlo. Y yo ya estaba preparandome para una de sus broncas.

- ¿Intentavas suicidarte?- Preguntó con furia y el rostro bermejo.

- No, claro que no, es sólo que era divertido, y porque lo hacían mucho los chicos de La Push.

- De todos modos, que te importa Edward Cullen, si te dejo aquí tirada y sola sin llamarte para nada, ni viendote!- Charlie estalló, parecía un volcán.

- Fue un malentendido...- no pude terminar la frase porque Charlie me interrumpíó a media frase.

- Quiero que te alejes de él Bella. No es bueno para tí; no te conviene.

- De todos modos sólo hemos quedado como amigos- Aun que eso era por parte mía. Intenté tragar saliva. Pero el dolor de mi pecho se hizo insoprtable, así que me quedé helada de nuevo.

- Bien, quedas castigada- no lo decía muy convencido- hasta que yo te lo diga.

- De acuerdo papá- ese era mi precio a pagar, por ir a salvar a Edward- ¿Ahora serías tan amable de dejarme algo de intimidad? Me gustaría darme una ducha- dije con apenas un hilo de voz.

Dije eso y Charlie cerró la puerta de un trompazo, y se fue dando trompicones por las escaleras. Edward salió de su escondite. Suspiré.

- Siento todo esto. No culpes a Charlie, por mi causa por favor. Me merezco esto. No lo culpes a él- murmuró Edward apenado.

Miré la hora y ví que eran las seis de la mañana.

- Edward yo...- no savia que decirle- supongo que ya nos veremos mañana en el instituto.

- Sí, pues hasta mañana- dijo casi sin aliento.

- ¡Espera! Edward.

- ¿Sí, Bella?.

- Dile a Alice que cuando mire su antiguo correo verá muchos mensajes de cuando yo estaba...peor que ahora- dije mientras intentaba resultar indiferente, e intentaba aclarar la garganta.

- De acuerdo se lo diré.

La situación resultó más incómoda de lo que creía.

Edward saltó de mi ventana al suelo y se alejo corriendo. Eso me hizo recordar a Jake; y me vino a la mente su rostro enfurecido y triste suplicandome que me quedara antes de que partiera con Alice. Me alejé de la ventana y fuí dando tumbos por la habitación. Estaba echa un desorden desde la ultima vez que estuve. Encontré en la silla una camiseta de manga larga gris y unos pantalones desgastados en el suelo. Los cogí y me fuí a la ducha, cerré la puerta echando el pestillo con los dedos remblorosos me derrumbé. Por mucho que intenté contener las lágrimas me salieron más lágrimas, apenas podía ver mejor. Me aclaré la cara con agua y me metí en la ducha.

Cuando salí de la ducha, saqué las sabanas de mi habitación junto con las de la habitación de mi padre y las metí en el cubo de la ropa sucia, seguido de la ropa tirada por el suelo de mi habitación y la puse en la lavadora. Arreglé mi cuarto, e hize la cama. Sl menos tenía la cabeza ocupada y no tení que estar pensando en ciertas, cosas. Me peiné como pude ya que se me enredó el pelo, y llevaba una maraña de pelos incapaz de peinar, en estos momentos necessítaria a Alice._ -jajaja, quien diría que yo necessitaría la ayuda de Alice_- Pensé.

Hize la cama, bajé a la cocina a hacerme los cereales. Charlie ya estaba comiendo. Desayunamos en silencio, hasta que me preguntó.

- ¿ Va a volver?.

Tragué los cereales que tenía en la boca.

- Si, supongo que mañana estarán todos en el instituto.

- De acuerdo- murmuró con la mirada en su plato.

Acabé los cereales y los deposité en el fregadero. Subí las escaleras sin prisa, y me limpié los dientes. La lavadora terminó e hize la colada, ya que no cabía todo en la secadora. Bajé a la cocina cuando hube terminado de hacer la colada, limpié los platos. Barrí y fregué la casa a conciencia. El tiempo se me paso volando. Así que me fuí a ni habitación, cogí la agenda, y me preparé el examen de cálculo que tenía para mañana. Al principio me costó concentrarme, pero luego pude. Charlie subió para ver que hacia y preguntó:

- ¿Quieres que encargue una pizza?.

- Sí. Esto papá... sé que estoy castigada sin salir- dije con toda la inocencia que fuí capaz de sacar- pero me gustaría ver a Jake.

- Lo siento, pero Bella si hubieses pensado en las consquencias de tus actos- me parecía que a mi padrepesé a todo le dolía que estuviera castigada sin verlo- ahora podrías salir.

- fue por una buena causa- admití- Pero papá aunque yo no pueda salir, puede venir él?- lo intenté de nuevo, en un intento que sabía que era en vano.

Tenía qe verle costara lo que costara, no podía dejar de pensar en su rostro la última vez súplicandome que me quedara con él, y además no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, porque él es mi mejor amigo o al menos lo era.

- ¡De momento nada de visitas ni de salidas! ¿Entendido jovencita?- chilló Charlie- ¡Hasta que yo lo diga!.

- De acuerdo papá- será mejor que no le presione más si no estallará todavía a peor, y no quiera que tenga un ataque comolo tuvo Hrry, papá era más joven- Vés a encargar la pizza.

Cuando Charlie estaba llamando a la pizzería, yo me senté encima de la cama con las piernas entre mis brazos i la cabeza gacha, preguntándome si las decisiones eran correctas, preguntándome a mi misma, si lo había echo bién, si la decisión de no salir con Edward estaba bién, aunque le echaba de menos, y le amaba mucho, muchíssimo, tanto amor que ya no me cabía en el pecho. El dolor del agujero de mi pecho se abrió más y tve que sujetarmelo con fuerza, mientras me estiraba en la cama y rodaba hacía un lado, convirtiéndome en una bola y sollozando. Pasado un largo tiempo, dejé de sollozar y me limpié los ojos con la sabana.

- ¡La pizza ya está aquí!- me avisó Charlie.

No había ningún indicio en su voz de enfado. Bajé estrepitosamente las escaleras y me fuí a la cocina. Cogí un trozo de pizza, y lo fuí mordisqueando, cogí otro trozo de la misma porción y me lo comí. Mi padre no dejaba de mirarme a la cara, eso resultaba incomodo, sabiendo el aspecto que tenía visto desde otra persona. Pero seguro que notó que había estado llorando. Me bebí un buen trago de agua, y me comí otra porción. Esta vez masticando más despacio. Acavé de comer y me fuí al labavo a cepillarme los dientes. Me fuí a mi habitación y abrí el correo. Tenía un mensaje de mamá.

_Bella:_

_¿Cómo es eso que te has ido tres días, Bella?. Entiendo que estés mal cariño, y estoy muy preocupada con tu depresión. Pero tal vez te iría bién visitarme, cuando quieras, y también puedes traer a quien quieras. ¿Pero eso ya lo sabías, no?. Un beso, te quiero._

_Mamá._

Le devolví el mensaje a mi madre._  
_

_Mamá:_

_Fué por un problema con Edward, pero ya está solucionado, Edward y su família han vuelto a Forks. Gràcias por preocuparte por mi, ya vendré más adelante, cuando las cosas se vuelvan más tranquilas con papá. Me pensaré eso de traer a alguien. Yo también te quiero, dale recuerdos a Phil de mi parte. Besos._

_Bella._

Cerré el correo. Cogí la silla y me senté frente la ventana. Nose cuanto tiempo estuve ensimiasmada enfrente de la ventana. Entonces decidí llamar a Jacob a hurtadillas de mi padre sin que se enterase mi padre. Me levanté de un salto y maldecí el haverlo echo, ya que yo no era nada atletica y tropeze con algo y efectivamente caí al suelo de bruces. Fué un sonido estridente. Charlie vino corriendo.

- ¿Bella, etás bién?- preguntó mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme.

- Sí, he tropezado co algo. No pasa nada- Charlie se fué al salón.

Y yo me quedé pasmada mirando la tabla del suelo que ahora sobresalía a causa de mi caída. Cerré la puerta y saqué la tabla del suelon con cuidado de no romperla, ya que me pareció ver algo dentro. Allí encontré los regalos de mi deciocho cumpleaños. Seguro que Edward los guardó a consciencia.

- _Será como si nunca hubiera existido_- murmuré.

Y ahora lo entendía. Él lo guardó todo debajo del suelo por lo que me dijo, para hacermelo más llevadero; para que cualquier cosa que yo tuviera de ellos o que me hacía recordarlos, es como si hubiese querido que sus recuerdos no me hicieran daño. Cómo había sido tan tonta, sin saber eso, él no quiso nunca separarse de mí, él no quiso nunca que yo sufriera. Lloré otra vez al recordarlo todo y recogí los regalos cuidadosamente, ya que eran importantes para mí, aunque luego la fiesta acabó en desastre. Encajé la tabla en el suelo. cogí las fotos y me ví a mi en la cocina con un Edwarc con unos ojos fríos cogiendome por el hombro. También observé otra foto con su cara,con otros ojos, más cálidos, sonriendome. Aparté las fotos y cogí el cd. Lo puse en el reproductor y puse play. Escuché mi nana. Me salieron más lágrimas. Cogí los viajes a Jacksonville, el regalo con el que me salió sangre, y los dejé encima del escritorio. Ahora sonaba la segunda pista, la canción preferida de Esme. Me senté de nuevo en la silla en frente de mi ventana con la foto de la cara de Edward en la mano yderramando lágrimas. Sentí que el agujero de mi pecho se iva cerrando o mejor dicho cicatrizando, al comprenderlo todo. Aunque el único miedo que tenía ahora era que llegara la noche y con ella las pesadillas. No sabía ni en que hora estaba así que fuí a la cocina. E hice la cena, hamburguesas con patatas.

- ¡Papà, ya puedes venir a comer!- le dije alzando la voz.

Charlie vino con desgana.

- ¡Sí que cenamos tarde hoy! Són las diez- respiró hondo y prosiguió- he estado pensando en tu castigo.

Esta vez fuí yo la que le miré con desgana.

- ¿Y de que se trata?- pregunté con la esperanza de salir.

- Que conste que aún no estoy muy a favor de tu libertad.

- No te sigo- dije confundida.

- Consiste en que el fin de semana que viene te vayas a Jacksonville a ver a tu madre.

- ¿Pero entonces puedo salir?

- Más o menos- suspiró derrotado.

- De acuerdo- que bueno era ser libre- ¿A que viene eso?.

- He estado hablando con tu madre despues de que tú le enviaras un mensaje. Más bién me llamó ella a mi.

- Oh- fué todo lo único que pude decir.

Me levanté cogí los platos los pusé en el fregadero y los lavé. Subí rapidamente las escaleras y me fuí a cepillarme los dientes, cogí el telefono, y fuí a mi habitación. Marqué el número de casa de Jacob y esperé dos o tres pitidos hasta que se puso Jacob.

- ¿Diga?.

- Jacob, soy yo Bella.

- ¿Què quieres Bella?- preguntó en tono seco y cortante.

- Sòlo quería decirte, que estoy viva como puedes oír. Y quiero pedirte disculpas, por como te dejé se que herí tus sentimientos pero lo siento. ¿Aún somos amigos, no?.

Se hizo una larga pausa al otro lado de la línia.

- No mientras esa sanguíjuela sea tu pareja.

- Jake, Edward no está saliendo conmigo.

- ¿A, no?

- No. Le dije que necessitaba tiempo y que sólo somos amigos.

- Que raro en ti. ¿Va a volver?

Me hizo la misma pregunta que Charlie.

- Sí, vuelven todos.

- De acuerdo.

- Ahora podràs informarle a Sam- le dije enfurrñada- No nos deberiamos hacer esto- suspiré- ¿No puedes ser amigos mío aunque sea amiga de él?- le pregunté enfadada.

- No se...

- Por favor...-imploré.

- Disculpas aceptas- dijo de repente.

- ¿Y serás mi amigo?- seguí insistiendole.

-Està bién, pero elijas a quien elijas te esperar. Y si, podemos ser amigos.

No capté lo que quería decir con eso, así que proseguí.

- Oh, Jake, cuando estuve hace tres días fuera, no hubo ningún día que no dejara de pensar en el daño que te hize.

-Tranquila Bella, ya he aceptado tus disculpas. ¿Quieres que mañana te venga a buscar en moto al instituto?.

- Nose, llamaríamos mucho la atención, además que le diría a mi padre, si me ve montada en moto.

- A mi no me importa llamar la atención, y tu no decías lo mismo cuando montabas en moto. ¿Es por él verdad?.

Enmudecí de golpe, y lamenté a verlo echo por que así respondía a la pregunta de Jacob.

-De acuerdo- acepté, para que mi silencio no le hubiese afectado.

- No te peocupes por tu padre no me verá.- se hizo una pausa- bueno, hasta mañana Bella.

- Adiós Jake.

Y entonces se cortó la línia. Dejé el teléfono en su sitio. Puse todos las libretas y libros en la mochila. Me saqué la ropa que tenía puesta para ponermela mañana para ir al instituto. Y me puse el pijama. Un vestido corto verde de tirantes que me lo compró Renné hace un par de años y que no me lo he puesto hasta ahora. No tenía otro remedio ya que toda mi ropa o gran parte de ella se estaba secando. Aunque también era una buena excusa para decirle a mamá que me quedaa bién. Le dí un beso de buenas noches a mi padre y volví a mi habitación. Me metí dentro de la cama esperando a que las pesadillas vinieran. Cuando ya estaba lo suficiente inconsciente para dormirme, rodé hacía un lado y me choqué contra algo o alguien. Seguramente era Edward, pero ahora no tenía ganas de hablar por lo que me quedé profundamente dormida. Savia que estava en un sueño pero era demasiado real. Estaba caminando sola por el bosque, con la ropa que llevé aquel día en el que Edward me dijo adiós. Tropezé con una rama, y fuí a parar a mi habitación en medio del bosque. Giré mi cabeza y havía una especíe de ciempiés escriviend algo inintangible en mi ordenador. Ladeé otra vez la cabeza y me topé con un lobo blanco Me quedé conmo un pasmarote por la sopresa, al lado estaba mi cama y mi espejo. Yo estaba dormida en la cama y Edward encima mío, pero yo lo estaba contempladolo desde al lado de un árbol. contemplándome como dormía.

-Edward- le dije.

-Yo no soy él.

En cuanto dijo estas palabras, el lobo gruñó y me enseñó los dientes.

-¿Quien eres?- le pregunté confusa.

-Ya sabes quien soy. Soy tú. ¿Què quieres, Bella?.

-Te quiero a ti, Edwrd- dije sin dudarlo ni un segndo.

-Ése no es mi nombre. Mi nombre no es nada-dijo repentinamente serio, y con la voz fría cómo el hielo.

Repentinamente todo cambió Edward se transformó en mi. Y con su voz dijo:

- Y tú no eres nada.

Chillé, y entonces me desperté llorando. Edward me palmeó la espalda y me susurró_

- Tranquila, bella. Ya pasó. Sólo era una pesadilla.

Me apartéun poco de él y me sequé los ojos con un pañuelo y bebí un trago de agua. era raro que Charlie no se despertara, debía estar my cansado. Me incorporé un poco. Y cuándo ya traguéla saliva suficiente dije:

- ¿Què haces aquí?.

Se lo dije dormida y a la vez algo malhumorada al saber que tenía pesadillas de él poque le quiero.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó triste.

-¡No!- dije repentinamente. Edward sonrió- ¿Lo has oído todo?.

-Sí, no sabía que tuvieras pesadillas por mi culpa, lo siento mucho Bella- Edward estaba sufriendo, los dos estabámos sufriendo- Te debo más que una disculpa.

Me quedé en silencio y volví a estirarme.

-Alice dijo que tenías pesadillas, al principio creí que lo decía por decir, pero cuando lo ví por mi mismo en su cabeza, me hizo sentir muy mal, lo siento yo...

Le cambié de tema.

- He encontrado lo que tu guardaste.

-Oh, ya lo sé, lo he visto en una visión de Alice. Lo hize por tu bién.

-¿Què hora és?- suspiré.

- Són las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Quieres descansar o prefieres hablar?- Tenía la voz aterciopelada pero juraria que aún estaba triste.

-Prefiero dormir si no te importa, estos días no he descansado bién.

Rodé hacía un lado.

- No claro que no- entonces se puso a cantar mi nana.

Y entonces me dormí.


End file.
